


fever dreams

by demistories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fever, Sick Character, adrien disregarding his health as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories
Summary: Adrien is sick and decides going on patrol is a good idea. (It's not.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poor-miss-guided-girl on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=poor-miss-guided-girl+on+tumblr).



> happy holidays to poor-miss-guided-girl on tumblr, i’m you’re secret santa for the mlsecretsanta!! sorry about the wait, i took some medication yesterday that put me out of commission for the entire day ; ^ ; 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> (also, if anyone at all needs any hugs today, i’m here. i hope you’re all doing well)

“I’m fine,” Adrien insists. 

Plagg gives him a weird look. “Are you sure? Because you shouldn’t go out if—”

“ _ Fine _ ,” Adrien says before Plagg can finish or before his head can go back to hammering. The medicine doesn’t seem to have much effect for very long, but he will take these few minutes of relief and  _ run with them _ . “Plagg, claws out!” 

Becoming Chat Noir probably qualifies as one of his Bad Ideas. 

As Chat, he can hear so much more than he can when he’s Adrien. And his head is protesting these new noises by getting ready to explode. Instead of turning back, he just grits his teeth and tries to ignore it. 

He can feel Plagg nagging him. He ignores that too. 

Ladybug turns to see him as he lands on a roof. “Running a little late, Chat.” 

Chat gives her a lopsided smile. “Sorry, LB. I was taking a cat nap.” He  _ wishes _ he was.

She rolls her eyes and clicks her tongue. “Come on, alley cat, let’s go.” She makes a motion to the east and takes off to the next rooftop. 

He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment before racing after her. Patrols usually aren’t too long. He can do this. 

* * *

Chat leans against a chimney. If he thought his head was going to explode before, he has no idea what this is. Other than pain. Everything is slightly hazy and his eyelids are so _heavy_. He tries to shake it off. He can last a little while longer before getting home and collapsing. It’s just a little exhaustion.

“You alright, kitty?” Ladybug asks.

He glances over his shoulder to smirk at her. “Peachy keen, My Lady.”   
She raises her eyebrows. It’s not in her usual slightly irritated way either. It’s…well it’s something. But his existence hurts too much to decipher it right now. Ladybug gives him a once over and narrows her eyes. “Really?” 

He gives her a weak thumbs up. 

She crosses her arms. “What’s wrong, Chat?”

“Just feeling a little under the weather,” Chat says. “Nothing a cat nap won’t fix.” 

“You’ve already used that one tonight,” she points out. 

He shrugs. “It’s a good one, isn’t it?” He pushes off of the chimney to walk over to her, but immediately leans back against it when he feels himself sway. Yeah, this definitely qualifies as a Bad Idea. 

Ladybug lunges forward as he sways, grabbing his arm just as his shoulder hits the bricks again. “ _ Chat _ ,” she says, her voice not laced with worry but doused in it. 

“I’m fine,” he promises. This is nothing. He’s worked through worse— headaches and migraines and fevers and the flu and countless illnesses. He can keep going. 

“You’re  _ not _ fine,” she counters. “You look awful—” 

He yanks his arm away. He’s suddenly significantly less stable and feels his legs turning to jelly. He has to resist the urge to lean against the chimney again, but he can  _ do this _ . He has to be able to do this. “I’ll be  _ fine _ , Ladybug,” he says through gritted teeth. “It’s just a cold. It’s  _ nothing _ .” 

She glares at him. “Chat Noir, your health is not a  _ joke _ .”

“I’m not making one.” He crosses his arms. “Can we go?” 

Ladybug gives him an unamused look. 

“I’m _not_ _joking_ ,” he says through gritted teeth. “Now can we finish patrol so I can go home and rest like you demand?”

Ladybug narrows her eyes. She’ll be watching him carefully for the rest of the night, he can feel it. “Fine,” she huffs. “Let’s get this over with.”

Chat has to focus on staying on the rooftops far more than he’d like to admit. Sometimes when he lands, the world swims before his eyes for a moment or black will dot the edges of his vision. Whenever Ladybug gives him a questioning look — he can’t tell if she knows when he’s struck with a wave of dizziness or if she’s just lucky with her timing — he gives her the least pained smile he can manage. 

His suit is doing nothing to keep him warm. Shivers wrack his body and he  _ knows _ Nathalie won’t let him leave the house for at least three days. He doesn’t think he’ll have the energy to protest. Even if he did, he doesn’t think he’d want to. Curling under a mountain of blankets and not moving sounds perfect right now. 

Chat doesn’t like showing weakness around Ladybug. But right now he needs to stop. 

He pauses on the next roof. He raised a hand, about to call out to Ladybug, when his vision narrows and tunnels. 

_ That’s not good, _ he thinks to himself as his knees buckle. 

Everything goes dark.

* * *

He wakes up enveloped in a cocoon of warmth. His eyelids are heavy and hard to open, his body desperately clinging to the last dredges of unconsciousness. 

Adrien groans and presses a hand to his forehead. Everything aches. 

“Don’t  _ do that _ !”

Adrien turns his head and squints. It takes him an embarrassing long moment to process Marinette sitting next to him. “Wha?”

She whacks his arm. “Scare me like that!”

He blinks slowly. “I’m…sorry?”

She groans and pushes her bangs up her forehead. “God, kitty, that was  _ terrifying _ .” She sighs. “I heard something hit the roof and I look back and— You were so close to the edge I thought you were going to fall off and then when I touched you you were burning up and then I panicked and then your transformation dropped and your kwami—” Marinette cuts herself off, eyes wide. “Here,” she mumbles. She holds out a cup of water. “You should be drinking.”

Adrien props himself up on an elbow and tries not to wince when the ache in his head increases. He takes the cup from her and takes a small sip. 

“I-I have medicine too,” Marinette says, twisting her fingers. “But I figured one step at a time.”

He tries to process what she’s said as he drinks the water. “I…fainted?” He doesn’t think that’s actually the most important thing that’s been revealed in the past minute, but it’s the first thing his brain has grasped so he’s going to go for it.

She nods sternly. “And  _ you _ will  _ not _ be going out if you have so much as a  _ cold _ ,” she snaps. “What am I supposed to do with an unconscious partner?!” 

Ah yes. That’s the part he hadn’t exactly grasped. 

“Ladybug,” Adrien says slowly, nodding to her. 

Frustrated, Marinette blows her bangs out of her yes. “Yes. I’m Ladybug.”

“I’m Tikki,” a red kwami says, peaking over Marinette’s shoulder. 

Adrien weakly lifts a hand in greeting.

“You gave us quite a scare,” she scolds. 

He shrinks back. “S-sorry—” 

“Just give him the medicine already so his fever can go down,” Plagg hisses, appearing out of what was probably somewhere but what Adrien’s hazy mind interprets as nowhere.

Tikki humphs and crosses her arms, zipping across the room to settle down on Marinette desk. 

Marinette groans and buries her head in her hands. “I’m so sorry,” she mumbles. 

Adrien tilts his head in confusion. “Why?” 

“I’m sorry about them.” She lifts her head from her hands with a sigh and gives Adrien two colored pills. “For the fever,” she says. She watches him swallow them before continuing. “I don’t know what’s gotten into Tikki, she’s not usually like this, I swear. But her and Plagg— they’ve just been at each other’s throats tonight and I don’t understand it.” 

“Did you feed him?” Adrien asks. 

Marinette blinks. “W-what?” 

“Did you feed Plagg?” 

“ _ Nooooo _ ,” Plagg whines. He falls dramatically into Adrien’s lap. 

“He… I-I mean, I asked but he said he wasn’t hungry,” she stutters. 

Adrien shakes his head. “Plagg is always hungry.” 

“I doubt this problem can be resolved with some snacks,” Marinette mumbles. 

Adrien pats his pockets and pulls out a piece of camembert. “Here.” 

Plagg eyes it. “Is there more at home?” he asks. 

Adrien sighs. “What do you think?” 

“I’ll settle,” Plagg decides. “But I need more when we get back for hauling your sick butt over rooftops.” He takes the cheese and floats away, probably to find a trashcan or drawer to hide in.

Marinette blinks. “I-I guess that works.” 

A wave of dizziness passes over Adrien. Time to lay back down. 

“You okay?” Marinette asks, worry apparent in her voice even for someone half conscious.

“Fine, just…” He lays down and pulls the blanket he didn’t even register he had over his head. The darkness helps. It lessens the headache just the slightest bit.

“You should go to a doctor,” she says. He feels a hand pass lightly over the top of the blanket. “You’re burning up and I don’t exactly know all that much about taking care of someone who’s sick. I, uh,” she laughs nervously, “I’m not very good at taking care of  _ myself _ when sick. Let alone someone else.” 

Adrien peaks out from under the blanket. He catches a soft expression on Marinette’s face before she bites her lip and looks away. “I’ll go tomorrow,” he promises. He probably won’t have a choice in the matter, but he’d go for her even if he did. 

Marinette glances up toward her bed and balcony. “Are… Will you try to go home tonight?” 

His head hurts at the thought of it.  _ Everything _ hurts. “I left through my window.” 

She nods and he knows that she understands his dilemma completely. 

It’s not late enough for him to claim magical sleepwalking through a window. 

“How long do you think you have?” 

Adrien shakes his head. He knows what she  _ means _ but it sounds awfully ominous and he’s honestly ready to embrace death with open arms if it means that his head will stop hurting. “I don’t know, a little bit. Nathalie doesn’t check my room often.”    


Marinette looks like she wants to say something. She’s also a little blurry. 

Adrien closes his eyes. Doesn’t fix the problem, but he also doesn’t have to deal with it anymore. 

“Rest,” she murmurs. Adrien opens his eyes in surprise as she presses a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll wake you up in a little bit,” she says softly as she pulls away. 

“I feel like a get better kiss would work better on the lips,” he teases weakly. There’s too much going on for him to process all his emotions right now. He just knows that if he wasn’t already on the verge of death he is now. He’s not actually sure what he just said. Or if it made sense. He thinks the medicine Marinette gave him is making him more exhausted but isn’t doing much about the fever. Or isn’t yet. How does medicine work?

Marinette stares at him for a long moment. She shakes her head with a smile. “Oh, chaton, you really are the worst. And your possibly contagious sickness is not helping.” She kisses two of her fingers and presses them to Adrien’s lips. “Now  _ sleep _ .” 

If Adrien’s face  _ could _ get any hotter, it would. He buries his face in his blanket. 

It’s really going to suck if this is all a fever dream. 

(It’s not.)

(But waking up and being half carried home by Ladybug feels like a dream.)

(So does the kiss she presses to his cheek before she leaves.)

(And the promise she makes to give him a real kiss as soon as he feels better.) 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i had a paragraph or so of this written from freaking march 3 bc i was reading a lot of fic and was like. not enough sick fic. must have more. 
> 
> i was also sick when i started writing this. and yesterday when i was writing it. and today. there's a constant here


End file.
